The light of our darkest days
by Dream's steam
Summary: Les parents de Mabel et Dipper viennent de mourir. Stanley est grandement affecté mais tente de rester fort pour les enfants, Dipper est en colère contre le monde entier, Mabel tente de rendre tout le monde heureux malgré la culpabilité qui la ronge, et Stanford observe et tente de réparer cette famille de plus en plus cassée. (prochain chapitre le 4 septembre !)
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Alors j'ai regardé les deux saison 2 de Gravity Falls en trois jours tellement j'ai accroché ! J'adore Gravity Falls ! J'adore les personnages ! Surtout les Pines. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a que 53 (seulement !) fanfictions en français sur ce site donc... je m'y suis mise !

Et voilà le résultat. Une fanfiction assez sombre, mais qui se finira bien, je peux vous le promettre. Personne ne va mourir (j'ai déjà eu bien trop peur pour eux durant le dernier épisode ! surtout Stanford et Stanley... ) mais par contre, j'aborderai le sujet de l'automutilation, de l'anorexie, et quelques scènes un peu sanglantes seront décrites (très peu au final) car j'avais besoin d'un traumatisme et le traumatisme il se fait pas en écrasant un escargot ^^' bref... tout ça pour dire que :

Gravity Falls ne m'appartient pas et dommage car sinon il y aurait une saison 3

Le rating est T pour tout ce que j'ai expliqué plus haut

Préparez vous à être un peu (voire beaucoup) tristes pour les persos, et peut être à détester Dipper pour son égoïsme durant les premiers chapitres (j'aime tout le monde jvous rappelle, alors jvous laisserai pas détester Dipper longtemps)

aller, c'est parti pour le prologue ! (y'a vraiment des gens sur ce fandom ? je suis encore choquée de n'avoir trouvé que 53 fanfic...)

 **oOoOoOo**

Le téléphone sonna. En grognant, Stanley se leva de son vieux canapé jaune et répondit.

« Allo ? »

« Stanley… »

« Numéro six ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« C'est à propos de ton fils… »

« Quoi mon fils ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« N'allume pas la télé Stanley. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Stanford se rongeait les ongles, ses douze doigts ne cessaient de s'agiter et il transpirait, il savait que Stanley allait s'écrouler, il savait que ça n'irait pas et qu'il ne serait pas là dans l'immédiat pour soutenir son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser apprendre la nouvelle par les médias.

C'est avec horreur qu'il entendit le bruit vague de la télé, puis son jumeau grogner et monter le son.

« C'est avec effroi que la population a appris ce matin-même qu'un couple a été sauvagement assassiné la nuit dernière en Californie. L'assassin a été poursuivi par les forces de polices dans toute la ville avant d'être abattu. Le meurtrier était en fait le dangereux tueur en série recherché depuis un moment déjà par les forces de l'ordre. Son arrestation n'aurait pas été possible si Dipper et Mabel Pines n'avaient pas eu le courage d'appeler la police et de leur signaler la présence du tueur, malgré… »

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et de verre brisé.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Un silence douloureux, un silence irrespirable. Stanford souffrait en réentendant tout cela, souffrait car il sentait que son frère s'écroulait de l'intérieur en découvrant tout ceci. Il inspira un grand coup, en partie pour se donner du courage, en partie pour retenir les sanglots qui lui entravaient le cœur.

« Stanley… »

« Ne viens pas. »

« Si. Je vais... » Le gérant du musée raccrocha. « …Venir. » Le génie soupira.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Alors ? Les chapitres seront bien plus longs, et je poste le premier dès que j'ai une review ! (Ben oui, ça sert à rien de publier si personne ne lit, alors toi, qui est en train de lire ces lignes, sache que si tu veux la suite, je te fais un affreux chantage pas si méchant que ça : demande la moi en review et profites en pour donner ton avis, si ça te tente !) Aller, à je ne sais pas du tout quand ! ;D**


	2. L'Arrivée

Salut ! Vous pouvez remercier l'auteure de la seule review pour avoir débloqué le chapitre 1 ! Désormais j'attendrais soit d'avoir de l'avance, soit d'avoir assez de reviews pour poster la suite. :D

Aller, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. Bonne lecture !

 **oOoOoOo**

Dans une chambre dénuée de toute couleur et personnalité, deux faux jumeaux de bientôt 15 ans étaient assis sur leur lit, chacun situé d'un côté de la pièce. Ils se tournaient le dos et tentaient de faire le point. Sauf qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie.

Ils ne voulaient pas souffrir. Ils ne voulaient pas ouvrir les yeux. Et, surtout, ils ne voulaient pas que l'un d'eux souffre encore plus.

C'est pour ça que la jeune fille s'écria d'une voix faussement enjouée, qui finalement fut bien trop faible pour être plus forte qu'un murmure enroué.

« Et si on allumait la télé pour nous changer les idées ? Hein Dipper ? »

Un soupir ressemblant à un sanglot qu'on étrangle. Des mouvements lents, un regard brisé se plongeant dans celui de joie bricolée de Mabel.

« Oui… Si tu veux Mabel. »

La fille se leva et alla allumer la télé posée sur un petit meuble vide et gris.

« Le meurtrier était en fait le dangereux tueur en série recherché depuis un moment déjà par les forces de l'ordre. Son arrestation n'aurait pas été possible si Dipper et Mabel Pines n'avaient pas eu le courage d'appeler la police et de leur signaler la présence du tueur, malgré sa présence dans la pièce d'à côté et ses menaces. Il vient d'être décidé que les enfants iront chez leur oncle, Stanley Pines, qui tient un musée à Gravity Falls. »

Un silence, froid, lourd, empli d'émotions toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, leur perception du monde qui se trouble soudainement face à la réalité. Une volonté de fuir réduite à néant. Eux qui voulaient se changer les idées.

Une voix frêle, presque brisée, mais s'efforçant toujours d'être brave, s'éleva :

« Au moins on va pouvoir voir oncle Stanley. »

« La ferme, Mabel. » Une respiration se coupe, un cœur s'arrête, des yeux infiniment tristes contemplent celui qui aurait dû rester uni avec elle.

« Q-quoi ? » C'est vrai, peut-être avait-elle mal entendu, tout simplement.

« J'ai dit, LA FERME. » Ah, non. Elle avait très bien compris la première fois.

« Désolée Dipper… »

« Tu as de quoi ! Si tu m'avais aidé au lieu de pleurer, papa serait encore en vie ! »

« Je... Je suis désolée… » Les larmes montèrent et coulèrent en silence.

« Ne me parle plus. »

Un long silence semblable au précédent s'installa alors. Il fut brisé par une porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme froid à l'expression sévère.

« Venez, les enfants. Un bus va vous emmener jusque chez votre oncle. »

Dipper et Mabel le suivirent dans un silence de mort, trainant leurs affaires dans leur sac de voyage.

« Bon voyage. » Ce ton était tellement vide d'émotion que Dipper eut envie de sauter sur cet homme et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse d'exister. Il le détestait. Le monde entier ne lui avait jamais paru aussi détestable qu'en cet instant. Même sa sœur était insupportable, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner de tout, et surtout de tout le monde.

Mabel n'entendit même pas l'homme qui les escortait leur parler quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bus. La seule chose qui avait attiré son attention était l'autocollant indiquant que les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés à bord. Dandinou… Personne n'en avait parlé. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Ses murs blancs à fleurs, recouverts de sang. Dandinou agonisant. Le tueur riant et lui parlant. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle voyait juste son cochon. Celui qu'elle aimait tant, son meilleur ami, en train de mourir.

Elle secoua la tête. Pas la peine d'y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas montrer sa tristesse, Dipper allait être triste aussi. Si seulement elle était aussi forte et courageuse que Dipper… Si seulement. Mais non. C'était de sa faute si elle n'avait plus de papa. C'était normal que Dipper la déteste. Elle n'était même plus digne d'être sa jumelle maintenant.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda la pluie s'écraser contre celle-ci. Il faisait nuit et Dipper, assis le plus loin possible d'elle dans ce bus vide, dormait. Le visage dur, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose dans son rêve. Un monstre banal, Bill, ou bien l'assassin ? Comment savoir.

Mabel soupira tristement. Au moins lui avait eu le courage de s'endormir. Même s'il était seul, il s'en sortait. Elle, elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, c'était sûr.

Ainsi elle tenta de s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne surtout pas penser à cette fameuse soirée, ne surtout pas penser à sa famille qui allait la détester, ne surtout pas penser à tout ce qui venait de se briser et allait encore se briser dans les mois à venir. Ne surtout pas penser que tout le monde était triste à nouveau, et qu'une nouvelle fois, c'était de sa faute.

Mais c'était peine perdue, et alors que l'aube pointait, elle réfléchissait à comment arranger les choses. Elle ne vit pas de meilleur moyen que d'être la lumière des jours sombres qu'allaient traverser sa famille. Sa lumière était fausse, mais elle n'en resterait pas moins éblouissante et réconfortante, elle en était sûre.

* * *

Stanley ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Pourquoi était-il dans son fauteuil au lieu d'être au lit d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-il fait hier ? Sa vision s'éclaircit et il vit la télévision en morceaux, les débris jonchant le sol. Il y avait quelques taches de sang aussi. Il se leva, confus, et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Alors tout lui revînt. Il tomba à genou sur le verre et tenta vainement de combler le trou dans sa poitrine et de retenir ses larmes. Ses pensées furent interrompues par ce qui l'avait probablement réveillé au départ. Celui qui toquait à la porte devait être sacrément déterminé.

Le vieil homme sécha ses éventuelles larmes, se secoua un peu et alla ouvrir. Il ne fit absolument pas attention à ses pieds nus sur les morceaux de métal et de verre tranchants.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et Stanley fut immédiatement percuté et enserré par de puissants bras. Il inspira et reconnu en un instant l'odeur de son frère jumeau. Frère qui le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis désolé Stanley. »

« De quoi tu t'excuse, encore, idiot ? » Sa propre voix le déboussola. Elle était si triste, et aussi faible qu'un murmure. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à son frère, et puis d'ailleurs, il lui avait dit de ne pas venir, alors que faisait-il ici ?!

« Attend attend… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Sors ! Maintenant ! »

« Je suis ici car tu as besoin de moi ! »

« NON ! »

« Au moins pour te faire un ou deux pansements ! »

« Je n'ai pas pas besoin de toi pour… Comment ça, des pansements ? »

« Stanley, tu saignes, tu le sais au moins ? »

« Je euh… Merde. J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Va-t'en. » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit, la douleur entravait son cœur et sa gorge.

Stanford fit un pas vers son frère, la main tendue vers lui et le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Les jambes du gérant du musée cédèrent. Le génie le rattrapa de justesse et voulu l'emmener dans son canapé jaune, mais en découvrant le chantier, il l'amena dans sa chambre. Ils mettaient du sang partout, et Stanley semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il murmurait de temps en temps : « Mon fils... Non… » d'une voix brisée, mais c'était tout.

Stanford décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Il aurait dû être là dès que son jumeau avait appris la nouvelle, et il s'en voulait atrocement ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de sombrer ainsi.

Tandis que son frère s'occupait de ses plaies et coupures causées par les débris de la télévision, Stanley restait perdu dans ses pensées. Ou plus précisément, dans ses souvenirs. Son fils… Comment avait-il pu le perdre de cette façon ? C'était atroce. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de se faire pardonner.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller m'excuser… Il est mort en me… En me détestant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimait au fond. »

« QUE SAIS-TU DE LUI !? TU NE L'AS JAMAIS RENCONTRÉ ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS COMMENT IL S'APPELLE ! »

« Calme toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que tu en veux au monde entier et surtout à toi-même, mais sois fort. Les enfants arrivent ce soir. »

« Les enf… QUOI ?! »

« Où voulais-tu qu'ils aillent ? » Stanford lui souriait tristement. Il ressentait toute la douleur qui résonnait dans son frère, il le voyait se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde, et savait que sa seule chance était l'amour qu'il porte à Mabel et Dipper.

Comme Stanley ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Il leur faut quelqu'un de fort sur qui se reposer, tu dois être là pour eux, Stan. D'accord ? »

Stanley releva un regard inquiet et brillant de larmes sur lui.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » Stanford eu un léger rire sans joie, mais plein d'affection.

« Si. Mais je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, donc soit fort avec moi, sois fort pour eux. Parce que tu les aimes, et que tu veux qu'ils s'en remettent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Mais et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Je serai là. Bon maintenant, vas prendre une douche en faisant attention aux pansements, tu pue ! »

« Sympa ! Toi aussi jte signale ! » Stanford sourit à ses grognements. Il retrouvait son jumeau adoré, tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

Mabel et Dipper furent accueillis non pas par un, mais par deux oncles. Le bas-côté était boueux, et il faisait froid. Si Dipper était parfaitement conscient que les deux Stan étaient là, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Mabel. Elle suivit lentement son frère, sursauta légèrement quand il percuta l'un des deux Stan au passage. Elle se couvrit les oreilles et s'arrêta net quand il se mit à hurler sur quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

Les cris s'éloignèrent, et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle était grande cette main, plus grande que celle de son papa… Merde. Ça y'est, les larmes revenaient.

« Hey, Mabel, ça va ma chérie ? » Un sursaut. L'air qui rentre dans ses poumons et lui fait mal. Ses yeux aussi font mal, mais ils voient vraiment maintenant, au moins. C'est oncle Stanley. Mais sur qui Dipper est entrain de hurler alors ?

 _/Pourquoi Stanley a l'air si triste et qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi ? Ah, oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il ne sait pas encore. Dipper ne lui a pas encore dit. Je dois sourire. Je dois être assez heureuse pour leur redonner le sourire, à tous les deux… Euh tous les trois vu que Dipper est sûrement en train de crier sur Stanford, qui n'a pas grand-chose à faire ici d'ailleurs. /_

« Salut Oncle Stan ! C'est cool de te voir ! On va pouvoir regarder pleins de trucs à la télé, et chasser pleins de monstres bizarres ! Et je vais revoir mes amies c'est super ! »

« Oui… Oui oui c'est super Mabel. Sauf que la télé est cassée… Hm… Un monstre l'a écrasée vois-tu ? »

« Ah bon ? Quel genre de monstre ? »

« Du genre que j'ai pas envie d'en parler. On rentre à la maison et tu vas te coucher maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi Oncle Stanford est là ? Vous vivez ensembles depuis quand ? »

« Ça te regarde pas, mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

/ J'ai pas envie de penser à mes problèmes oncle Stanley… S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas, dis-moi que tu m'aime et que tu seras toujours là. /

« Tu sais, je me fais vieux, je ne serai pas là pour toujours, alors laisse-moi vivre, hm ? »

/Ne laisse pas ta joie être entachée, Mabel, il finira pas sourire, mais pas si tu fais la tête. /

« Oui, oncle Stan ! » Mabel afficha un grand et lumineux sourire sous l'œil un instant suspicieux de l'oncle Stan.

Après cet échange, ils rentrèrent en silence, marchant dans les pas de Ford et Dipper. Quand ils entrèrent dans le Mystery Shack, Stanford était installé dans le canapé jaune, lisant et faisant des annotions dans un vieux livre à la reliure usée. Il ne releva cependant pas tout en suite la tête.

« Oh, enfin rentrés ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

« Où est Dipper, oncle Ford ? » Mabel avait pris des nouvelles de son frère avec un grand sourire, tentant de se montrer la plus joyeuse possible.

Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas au regard étrange que lui lança Stanford quand il releva la tête.

/ Comme s'il tentait de résoudre une équation compliquée, et qu'en même temps il assistait à un enterrement.

… Enterrement. Ne craque pas Mabel. Tiens bon. Non, fuis, tu vas craquer. Pas devant eux. /

« Bon, jecroisquejevaisallerdansmachambre, à plus mes oncles chéris ! »

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, trébuchant dans les escaliers, se mettant écharde sur écharde dans les mains à chaque fois qu'elle se rattrapait. Quand, enfin, elle arriva, elle ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre et se jeta sur son lit sans regarder autour d'elle. Les larmes commencèrent à couler instantanément. Les sanglots secouèrent son corps frêle durant de longues minutes, puis elle risqua un regard du côté de Dipper.

Il n'y avait rien.

C'était aussi vide que si elle n'avait jamais eu de frère jumeau.

Il ne voulait plus d'elle, c'était sûr et certain maintenant…

Sa vision se brouilla à nouveau, mais elle ferma fort les yeux et retint ses larmes, tandis qu'elle sentait l'immense trou présent dans sa poitrine s'agrandir encore plus. Il était déjà si grand auparavant, elle ne pensait même pas cela possible, mais elle avait encore plus mal désormais.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau laisser couler ses larmes, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers rompirent le calme de la maison. Elle sécha précipitamment ses larmes et mis en marche sa vieille licorne doudou parlante. La porte s'ouvrit, et elle fit un grand sourire à oncle Stan, qui grogna et lui souhaita bonne nuit dans sa barbe avant de redescendre.

« Où est Dipper, Oncle Ford ? »

Le ton de Mabel lui avait paru bien trop joyeux pour être vrai. Intrigué, Ford releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était évident qu'elle était triste, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi prenait-elle cet air si joyeux ? Ce n'était pas grave si elle voulait pleurer, personne ne lui en voudrait, c'était parfaitement normal. C'était même nécessaire qu'elle se laisse aller, sinon les conséquences pourraient être graves.

Les yeux de Mabel devinrent soudainement trop brillants et son visage se crispa. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de filer dans sa chambre… Où elle ne trouvera pas Dipper.

Le cœur du scientifique se serra. Le garçon était furieux, et il le lui avait bien fait savoir. Il tenait des propos incohérents et criait et reprochait pour ne rien dire. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, au moins il exprimait sa douleur.

Le véritable problème, c'était les répercussions que tout cela allait avoir sur Mabel.

Il n'était pas aussi proche de la jeune fille que l'était Stanley, alors il l'envoya voir si Mabel dormait tandis que lui allait vérifier que Dipper ne lui avait pas (encore) pris son nouveau journal (le numéro 4) pour le lire au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il allait pousser la porte de la pièce qui était autrefois l'endroit où il avait entreposé son tapis à électrons, quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés.

Alors comme ça, derrière sa colère, Dipper cachait sa tristesse. Pas si surprenant, Il aurait fait la même chose à son âge, et même après.

Ford resta une ou deux minutes à tergiverser sur si oui ou non il devait entrer et consoler son neveu. Le son des pas de Dipper se rapprochant de la porte lui firent abréger son choix. Quand L'ado ouvrit la porte, il ne vit qu'un couloir désert.

Lorsque Stanley redescendit en grommelant et lui apprit que la petite lui avait juste fait un grand sourire tout en jouant avec sa licorne, Ford sut que Mabel allait bien plus poser problème que Dipper, même si pour l'instant et en apparence, le garçon était de loin le moins gérable.

Le génie espérait juste que Mabel ne fasse rien de stupide. Il se rassura en se disant que, de toute façon, c'est le truc de Stanley de faire des choses débiles.

« Hey numéro six, tu trouves pas que Mabel et moi on se ressemble parfois ? » L'interpellé poussa un gros soupir.

Ce n'était pas gagné, finalement.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pauvre Stanford... Quelle famille cassée tu retrouve ! Enfin c'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher non plus. En tous cas, ça s'annonce mal pour Mabel. Vous sentez les bêtises graves arriver ? ^^'

Svp ne me tuez pas. **J'espère recevoir des reviews car c'est vraiment important pour moi**

et sur ce, à bientôt tout le monde !


	3. Rien ne va

Salut salut ! tout le monde ! Les gens... Les quelques personnes... Je crois que je vais pleurer, y'a tellement pas assez de monde sur ce fandom :'( Gravity falls mérite PLUS ! '

Bref, mon coup de gueule passé, on peut parler du chapitre ? Le vrai méchant de l'histoire apparaît maintenant ! Vous pensiez que le surnaturel allait au moins les laisser tranquille vu ce qu'ils traversent ? C'est mal connaître l'auteure XDDD bref.

Y'avait un démon triangle, ben maintenant voila un démon carré. nyah. j'avais pas d'inspi. pas taper. BREEEEF Stanford commence a être bien moins parfait que ce que vous voulier et dipper est encore plus un connard, mais jvous rappelle qu'il a quinze ans, et qu'il a vécu un truc traumatisant dans lequel il a optionnellement perdu ses parents, et que je suis sadique. voila. :D ah ce roman de début de fic... désolée

 **oOoOoOo**

Quand Mabel ouvrit les yeux le lendemain et vit le plafond de bois du Mystery Shack, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle tourna la tête vers son frère. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié.

Oublié qu'elle n'était plus cet été là, l'été le plus parfait de toute son existence.

Oublié qu'elle n'avait plus 12 ans. Oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

Oublié que son frère ne voulait plus d'elle.

Elle avait bientôt 15 ans désormais, et elle n'avait plus de père, plus de mère, plus de frère.

Elle se leva en trainant des pieds, puis se rappela soudainement de son objectif : rendre tout le monde heureux.

Ça n'allait surement pas se faire en un jour, mais ça n'arriverait jamais s'ils découvraient que c'était de sa faute si elle et Dipper n'ont plus de père.

Alors elle prit un petit miroir dans son sac et sourit. Elle s'entraina un bon moment, et quand elle fut satisfaite, elle descendit. Quand elle passa dans la cuisine, elle y vit ses deux oncles en train de manger, et Dipper qui se cuisinait des pancakes.

« Bonjour, Mabel, ça va ? » Les Stan avaient parlé à l'unisson, ce qui fit rire l'interpellée, et grogner Dipper.

« Jvais bien, merci ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien euh… »

« On n'a rien prévu. »

« Ah… D'accord. » Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui la fixait avec un regard noir de colère. Elle frémit et parti jouer dehors.

Elle passa la journée à construire une cabane. Quand oncle Stan vint la chercher pour le déjeuner, elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim car elle avait trouvé et mangé des fraises des bois. Ce qui était absolument faux. Elle n'avait pas faim, et pire encore, l'idée même de manger lui refilait la nausée.

Quand la nuit tomba, sa cabane était superbe, il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne mais elle était vraiment belle et confortable, une échelle permettait même de monter sur le toit.

Mabel grimpa sur ce dernier et s'allongea. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner, quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla le plus loin possible de l'accès au toit.

La personne (ou la chose) pénétra dans la cabane, puis l'échelle se mit à trembler, et enfin, une silhouette monta sur le toit. La jeune fille retînt un cri et, en voulant échapper à l'inconnu, chuta.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux. Mabel entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, mais quand elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, un liquide poisseux l'en empêchait.

« -bel ! »

Quelqu'un se rapprochait. C'était les même pas que juste avant.

« Mabel ! C'est moi, ton oncle Ford, tu n'as rien à craindre… Oh mon dieu ! Ton front ! »

Stanford prit sa nièce dans ses bras et la ramena aussi vite que possible au Mystery Shack.

Durant le trajet, Mabel, qui se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, appuya sa tête et respira l'odeur d'oncle Ford. C'était un mélange de cuir, de propreté, de produits chimiques et de pin. Cette odeur était étrangement rassurante, et Mabel lâcha prise et s'endormit, bercée par les pas de son oncle.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit dehors, et elle était allongée dans son lit au grenier. Il y avait une lumière faible dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se redressa pour regarder ce que c'était, et découvrit oncle Stan et oncle Ford endormis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, seul Stanley dormait, Stanford lisait un livre qui semblait compliqué à l'aide d'une lampe torche.

Elle tenta de se recoucher sans faire de bruit, et elle aurait réussi si son ventre ne s'était pas mis à gronder. Oncle Ford releva immédiatement la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien. Son front était plissé, et il semblait soucieux.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Mabel ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu es tombée du toit de ta cabane quand je suis venu te chercher. »

/Je suis désolée oncle Ford, ça m'a juste rappelé l'assassin…/

« Tu as faim ? »

« Hein quoi ? Euh… Non, j'ai pas faim. » Son ventre gronda de protestation.

« Ton estomac dit le contraire. Aller, viens. »

Mabel se leva, résignée, mais dès qu'elle fut debout, le sol se mit à faire des vagues, et les murs dansèrent. Elle tomba pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et Ford se précipita vers elle pour la relever.

« C'est bon, je te tiens, tu veux que je te porte jusqu'en bas ? »

« Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Stanford eu soudain l'air peiné.

« Non… Rien ne va Mabel… » murmura-t-il. Mais ce ne fut qu'un souffle inaudible qui se perdit avant d'arriver aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

Stanford passa devant la jeune fille pour descendre les escaliers, et il dut la rattraper plusieurs fois.

Une fois arrivés en bas, il lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait manger, mais comme aucune réponse ne vînt, il lui fit un sandwich et sorti une glace. Il s'assit en face d'elle et continua son livre. Au bout d'un chapitre, il soupira. Il était trop fatigué et craignait d'avoir à relire le même passage le lendemain. Alors il referma son livre et porta son regard sur sa nièce… Qui avait à peine grignoté son sandwich et somnolait à nouveau.

« Hey… Il faut manger ma chérie. »

« J'ai pas faim. Je suis peut-être malade ! » Stanford posa sa large main sur la joue de Mabel, prenant soin d'éviter le bandage sur son front. Elle était un peu chaude, en effet. Mais cela était plutôt dû à l'hypoglycémie. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Mystery Shack.

« Il faut que tu manges. Malade ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas te lever de table tant que tu n'auras pas finis ce repas. »

« D'accord oncle Ford… » Dépitée, Mabel mangea en faisant la grimace. Mais plus elle enchaînait les bouchées, plus la faim se réveillait, et après son sandwich, elle mangea sa glace avec appétit. Satisfait, le scientifique la regarda tenter de garder les yeux ouverts une ou deux minutes, puis il se leva et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, ou Stanley dormait encore.

Ford borda sa nièce puis réveilla son frère. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre respective et dormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Pendant ce temps, Dipper rêvait. Ou plutôt, cauchemardait.

« Dipper, Mabel, aidez-moi ! » leur père le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, les mains et le visage couverts du sang de leur mère, qui gisait au sol. Une ombre menaçante s'approchait de lui lentement. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient.

Dipper s'élança vers la silhouette et la frappa encore et encore de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne vit pas sa sœur se joindre à lui. Le tueur l'envoya contre le mur de la chambre de ses parents, et quand Dipper releva la tête, sa sœur le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés, sa main ensanglantée couvrant sa bouche. Tout le monde était couvert de sang, leur père agonisait, le tueur riait, et Dipper ne pouvait sauver personne. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était de celle de Mabel. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas bougé ?! Elle n'était qu'une incapable.

/Elle a tué mon père. C'est de sa faute./

Une rage terrible l'envahit, et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Mabel se réveilla doucement, laissant la lumière du soleil levant entrer et doucement chauffer la pièce. Elle regardait la lumière progresser sur le parquet.

/Tout ceci parait si vide sans lui. /

Stanley était impuissant. Il voyait son frère s'éloigner en lui criant que c'était de sa faute, puis en l'appelant désespérément à l'aide. Son cœur se brisait à nouveau et il hurla sa peine en se réveillant.

« Stanley ! Que se passe-t-il ?! » Ford était penché sur lui, le visage inquiet et les lunettes de travers. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, il semblait l'avoir secoué pour le réveiller.

« Rien… Rien j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Stan était troublé par tant d'attention de la part de son frère. Était-il malade ?

« Ah ? Et de quoi cauchemardais-tu ? » Il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait. Pourquoi Ford faisait-il si attention à lui ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement s'inquiéter pour lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, si ?

« Je ne me souviens plus ! » Il tenta de rire, mais cela sonna tellement faux que même un enfant de trois ans aurait senti que ce n'était pas sincère.

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, pas besoin de mentir pour ça. » le ton de Ford était soudainement amer, et le génie quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il a… » Grogna Stan.

« Merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai… » Murmura en même temps Ford, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Mabel descendait les escaliers et avait passé le premier étage (l'étage ou se trouvait la nouvelle chambre de son frère) quand elle fut violemment poussée et dévala les 6 dernières marches.

Elle gémit et releva la tête, pour voir son frère, le regard plus noir que jamais, l'aura de colère terrifiante qu'il avait autour de lui était presque palpable. Dipper porta un doigt à sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Mabel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Stanley avait accouru, et paraissait confus, son regard passant de l'adolescente à son frère, toujours debout au milieu des escaliers.

« Je suis tombée Oncle Stan, mais t'inquiète pas jvais bien ! On va manger ? »

« Hm, je vais vous faire des pancakes. »

Sur ce, Stan se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit par Dipper. Mabel soupira tristement. Elle se sentait tellement seule.

« Mabel. » L'interpellée sursauta.

« Oncle Ford ? »

/Depuis quand est-il là ? Qu'a-t-il vu exactement ? /

« Tu saigne un peu, viens avec moi on va mettre un pansement. » Il souriait doucement, un éclat de bienveillance dans les yeux. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle ne méritait rien de tout ça, mais elle avait tellement peur de leur avouer…

Elle redoute le jour où tout le monde découvrira.

Ford lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où il fouilla dans un tiroir avant d'en ressortir un pansement. Il désinfecta et nettoya l'égratignure que Mabel s'était faite au genou en tombant, puis mit le pansement.

« Et voilà ! Aller, on va manger maintenant ! »

/Je ne suis pas une enfant Oncle Ford… Mais si c'est ce qui te fait sourire, alors vois-moi comme tu le veux. /

Ils se mirent à table tous les quatre, et dans chacune des quatre assiettes, quelques pancakes préparés par Stanley, recouverts de sirop d'érable.

Tous commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

« Et si vous alliez jouer avec Wendy aujourd'hui les enfants ? » Proposa Stanley.

« Oui pourquoi pas » Répondirent les jumeaux, l'une avec un entrain feint, et l'autre en soupirant.

« Pas content d'aller jouer avec Wendy, Dipper ? » Demanda Ford, intrigué.

« Si si. C'est plutôt **elle** qui me dérange. »

Le ton du garçon était tellement accusateur que Mabel eu grand mal à garder son sourire en carton. Sa vision se brouilla mais elle cligna rapidement des yeux et personne ne remarqua rien.

/ Vite, vite trouver une excuse à Dipper. /

« On s'est un peu disputés avant de venir »

« Ah, d'accord. Bon eh bien, allez jouer avec Wendy et réconciliez-vous. Mabel tu leur a montré ta cabane ? »

« Non, mais elle est trop petite pour trois, je pourrais en construire une autre ! »

Ça y'est, elle avait retrouvé toute sa fausse joie et son grand sourire, qui trompait tout le monde dans cette pièce. Stanley eut un léger sourire, et Ford paraissait plus détendu que la veille.

/ Ça marche, génial ! /

Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent se brosser les dents, puis Wendy arriva pour aller travailler. Elle fut bien contente d'apprendre qu'elle allait passer la journée avec les jumeaux ! Un peu moins quand elle vit la tête de Dipper.

« Ben alors Dipper, y'a un problème ? »

« Ouais. Viens avec moi je vais t'expliquer un truc. »

Mabel les regarda s'éloigner, inquiète d'être mise à l'écart immédiatement, mais surtout, terrorisée à l'idée que Dipper révèle leur secret à Wendy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle se rapprocha discrètement, afin de les entendre.

(« Dipper… Elle a vraiment fait ça ? »)

(« Si je te le dis ! »)

(« Oh la… »)

(« Ouais, je sais. Tu comprends pourquoi jveux pas passer de temps avec elle ? »)

(« Ouais, je comprends. Elle me dégoûte. »)

(« Si seulement elle n'était pas là. »)

Mabel retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put et couru dehors, se fichant totalement qu'ils l'entendent, imaginant déjà son frère dire que c'était tant mieux si elle était blessée. Son bandage à la tête se détacha et s'envola. Son front saigna un peu, mais le sang sécha vite.

Mabel se réfugia dans sa cabane durant un moment, et alors qu'elle était calmée depuis plusieurs minutes, elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Elle s'enfuit en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle en profita pour ramasser des myrtilles, se disant que cela ferait plaisir à ses oncles.

Quand elle revint sur ses pas, peu avant midi, elle eut un choc.

Sa cabane. Sa belle cabane. Détruite. Et cette inscription sur l'une des planches.

« MABEL MEURTRIÈRE »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'attendait à pleurer, mais aucune larme ne vint. La douleur pulsait dans tout son être mais impossible de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Les myrtilles qui paraissaient si appétissantes lui donnèrent soudainement envie de vomir.

Elle les renversa sur la planche et la frotta avec le jus violet, jusqu'à ce que le message gravé maladroitement disparaisse sous la purée de fruits.

Puis elle se releva et regarda sa cabane en ruine, d'un regard sans émotion. Tout ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que résonner avec son état intérieur : des ruines.

On l'appela à table, et en rentrant au Mystery Shack, elle vit la cabane de Wendy et Dipper : magnifique, spacieuse, amusante. Dipper avait même bricolé une girouette et un drapeau où il avait dessiné Wendy, lui et… Et personne d'autre.

Elle baissa la tête et rejoignit sa famille pour le repas en trainant les pieds.

Durant la matinée, du côté de Stanford :

Pour s'occuper ce matin-là, Stanford parti explorer une partie de la forêt qui lui était encore inconnue.

Durant la première heure, il apprécia la beauté et la tranquillité de cette région de la forêt.

Mais désormais, il faisait de plus en plus sombre, alors qu'il n'était que 10h.

Ford leva les yeux vers le ciel quand il atteint une clairière… Et il tomba nez à nez avec la Lune.

« Alors, c'est toi, le génie ? Je suis déçu. » Ford sursauta. On aurait dit la voix de Bill, mais ce n'étais pas lui, impossible. Alors qui ?

« Tu te demandes qui je suis… Eh bien tu connais déjà Bill. Je suis son frère. Me dis pas que tu croyais qu'il était le seul ! »

Un carré noir ne possédant qu'un œil s'approcha.

« Que… Que me veux-tu ? Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Hm… Je veux te tuer. Donc si je te laisse partir cela va me compliquer la tâche, désolé ! » Le démon eu un rire dissonant avant de fondre sur Ford.

Stanford se mit à fuir le plus vite possible. Il trébucha dans sa course effrénée et dévala une pente.

Quand il se releva, il faisait à nouveau jour, et il se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

Mais une voix venue de nulle part lui souffla :

« Au fait… je m'appelle Chess, et tu n'en as pas terminé avec moi… »

/ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne rêvais pas éveillé, donc, je ne suis pas fou. La mauvaise c'est que je n'ai pu passer que deux ans sans être menacé de mort. /

L'adrénaline redescendant, Ford grimaça. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé au bras. Il retira le morceau de bois responsable de la plaie et le jeta loin.

Il rentra en boitillant au Mystery Shack et s'isola dans une pièce pour se mettre un bandage.

Sauf que sa blessure était vraiment mal placée, et qu'elle commençait à lui faire vraiment mal.

De plus, elle saignait abondamment.

Tout cela réunit poussa Ford à grogner une série de jurons tous plus ou moins compréhensible.

Et tout le monde connait la chance légendaire des Pines (sentez l'ironie.)

Il fallut que Stanley décide d'aller regarder la télé à **ce moment** précis. Et qu'il entende son jumeau jurer.

Et évidemment, il ne passa pas son chemin, ça aurait été trop beau.

« Hey, il y a des enfants dans cette maison ! » gronda le gérant du musée en passant la tête dans la pièce.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Ford tenta de cacher sa blessure mais c'était peine perdue.

« Woah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?! Je vais t'aider. »

« Non. Je me suis débrouillé seul des dizaines d'années. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Oh. » Stanley eut soudain l'air triste, et il s'en alla.

Ford eut un pincement au cœur, et il continua de se débattre avec son bandage en silence.

Il se croyait enfin tranquille quand quelqu'un ouvrit à nouveau la porte, et déposa un nécessaire de soins à côté de lui.

/ Décidément mieux que ma bande de tissus /

« Je savais plus où elle était rangée. »

« Ok. » Ford eu un léger soupir et tendit son bras à Stanley, qui commença à le soigner.

« Merci Stanley. » Les doigts qui s'activaient autour des bandages se stoppèrent.

« Quoi ? » Ford ne comprenait pas, il avait juste dit merci, où était le problème ?

« J'ai mal entendu, répète. » Stan avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et tentait vainement de retenir un grand sourire.

« Tu es vraiment obsédé par ça hein. » Encore ce 'merci'. Stan adorait qu'il lui dise merci.

« Dis-le, c'est tout. »

« Merci, Stanley… »

Mais tandis que son jumeau affichait un grand et idiot sourire, Stanford se sentit soudainement vraiment fatigué.

Il vit le sourire de son frère se figer avant de s'effacer, remplacé par une mine inquiète.

« Numéro six ? Tu es de plus en plus pâle… Ça va ? »

« Fatigué, D'un coup… Besoin… Dormir… »

« Ok, ok ! Mais pas ici ! Lève-toi ! »

« Faible…. HM ! Nausée ! » Ford voyait trouble et ne savait plus où il se trouvait.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Stanley le tenait, et qu'il allait l'aider.

Son frère lui mit soudain un verre dans une main et une gélule étrange dans l'autre.

Ford n'hésita pas une seule seconde et but.

Il ne senti rien de différent tout d'abord, puis ce que lui avait donné Stan (quoi que ce fut) agit.

Sa plaie brûla comme si l'enfer se déchaînait dessus.

Le problème n'était pas dans la douleur, le génie connaissait la souffrance physique depuis des décennies.

Non, le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème c'est que ça brûlait **littéralement**.

Ses vêtements noircissaient et il sentait la brulure s'étendre à tout son bras.

Stanford hurla de peur et de douleur, cherchant un appui sur son frère qu'il ne trouvait pas à cause de sa vision brouillée.

Et soudain, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut, ne laissant de la plaie qu'une cicatrice.

« Hey, c'est fini, par ici. »

Son jumeau l'attira dans un câlin affectueux mais étouffant.

« Stan… J'arrive plus à respirer… »

« Oh, pardon ! » Stanley s'écarta vivement, les joues rosies.

Ford fronça soudainement les sourcils, avant de demander d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ma blessure s'est littéralement mise à brûler ? »

« Calme-toi, le génie. Viens, on va prendre l'air. Je t'expliquerai une fois qu'on sera dehors. »

Sur ce, Stanley emmena son frère jumeau à l'extérieur, jusqu'à une colline recouverte d'herbe rase. Il s'allongea et Ford l'imita, mais son visage était brillant de curiosité.

Le gérant du musée soupira de bien-être. Il était dans son lieu préféré à Gravity Falls, avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« Alors ? » La voix de son jumeau était tremblante de curiosité.

« Tu as été empoisonné. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton compte, mais c'est dû à un bois très rare qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Gravity Falls. »

« Trouvait ? »

« Oui. Cela fait des dizaines d'années qu'on n'en a pas signalé un seul. »

« D'où vient le poison ? Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Évidemment, tu ne t'inquiète pas une seconde de ton état de santé… » Stanley soupira.

« Tu m'a donné un remède et la blessure a complètement disparue, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Et puis, j'ai connu pire. »

Stan eu un grand sourire. Son frère, qui n'arrivait à donner sa confiance à personne, commençait à le faire avec lui.

« Bon maintenant, explique-moi tout, Stanley. »

« Ok ok ! Et donc un jour, je me suis blessé avec ce bois en tombant à cause d'un éclair lumineux provenant de nulle part qui m'avait ébloui, tu sais, ce genre de truc typique de Gravity Falls. Donc je suis rentré au Mystery Shack et j'y ai trouvé un homme étrange du nom de Blendin qui m'a dit venir du futur, et aussi que je n'étais pas sensé mourir ainsi puisque ce bois n'était plus sensé exister.

Il m'a donc appris que seules les feuilles de l'arbre qui m'avait empoisonné pouvaient me sauver.

Il a disparu un instant et quand il est revenu il m'a tendu un sac de feuilles fraîchement coupées. Il m'a dit qu'elles venaient du passé, et j'en ai avalé une poignée sous son regard satisfait. Après ça il s'est volatilisé et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

J'ai mis le reste dans des pilules au cas où je me blesserais à nouveau avec ce bois. »

« Prévoyant, et heureusement, car ça m'a sauvé la vie. As-tu eu la même réaction que moi à l'antidote, ta plaie a brûlé ? »

« Oui ! Et ça m'a fait un mal de chien ! »

« Hm. Je dois retrouver ce bois afin d'étudier ses propriétés. »

« Et… C'est là que je regrette de d'avoir parlé de tout ça. Je n'arriverai pas à t'en dissuader, hm ? »

« Non. » Ford bailla.

« Repose-toi un peu avant au moins. »

Stanley s'attendait à ce que son frère se lève et aille dans sa chambre.

Il s'attendait à être laissé seul maintenant que son jumeau avait obtenu les informations désirées et n'avait donc plus besoin de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, Ford se rapprocha de son frère et se blotti contre lui.

Stan se figea, surpris, puis il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tandis que son frère sombrait dans un sommeil paisible.

Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, et il rêva du temps où lui et Ford jouaient à réparer ce voilier abandonné. Son rêve évolua et il se retrouva au bord du lac de Gravity Falls avec son fils, construisant une barque pour pouvoir aller pêcher.

Son rêve se transforma en cauchemar et soudainement son fils le traitait de voleur, de menteur, d'escroc, avant de se mettre à saigner au niveau de la poitrine, comme s'il avait été poignardé par plusieurs coup d'un couteau invisible.

Et alors qu'il se vidait de son sang en tombant à genoux, il continuait de l'insulter et de lui dire à quel point il le haïssait.

Stanley se réveilla en hurlant.

 **oOoOoOo**

Cliffhanger, uh ? Je suis vraiment cruelle ^^'

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas encore le pire. Ok ok je vous donne une vraie info réconfortante ! ça se finira BIEN genre pour de vrai de vrai. Parce que merde, je torture peut être les gens, mais je leur apporte une boite de pansements après ! Oui monsieur !

Grrr.

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture (genre la je prend juste une pause pour pas tuer Ford, vous comprendrez pourquoi et OUI je hais les persos parfois pour ce que je leur fait faire) et il me reste encore 2000 mots environs. La taille des chapitres est aléatoire mais ne sera jamais en dessous de 1500 mots car sinon vous avez rien à lire et c'est nul ^^'

Enfait ça dépend de la ou je veux aller, ou de mon humeur, genre ce chapitre je l'ai coupé là car j'avais besoin de la suite pour le chapitre suivant XDD ben oui sinon je retardais la coupure à chaque fois et qui c'est qui qui aurait fini par publier un chap de 50 000 mots ? XDDD aller, à la prochaine, qui sera sûrement le week end prochain, ou mercredi, ça dépend de ma vitesse a finir le chap trois et entamer le chap 4 !

ps : je vais en internat car j'ai le bac de français cette année, donc je posterai le week end, mais don't worry, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, elle me tient bien trop à coeur !


	4. I should have pressed that button

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3 :)

enfin la je souris, mais en vrai... Ben c'est un peu chaud ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Tellement que je vais descendre dans un bunker souterrain introuvable pour prévenir toute tentative de meurtre éventuelle XD

Bref, **ici commence l'automutilation.** Et ici ils deviennent tous de gros connards. Mais promit, je n'en délaisse aucun, ces quatre là sont mes chouchous ! Je vous en reparle en bas ;)

PS : trad du titre : J'aurais dû appuyer sur ce bouton.

(cela me vient d'un fanart génial que j'ai trouvé sur deviant art. ou pinterest. j'ai oublié ^^' bref ce fanart est génial, j'ai faillit pleurer. ducoup je l'ai mit dans mon caddie ! et OUI j'ai un caddie a idée. un problème ? non vous n'en avez pas. XDD)

 **oOoOoOo**

I should have pressed that button.

« Stanley, encore un cauchemar ? »

« Hm, oui, rien d'important, je ne m'en souviens même plus. » Stan regarda sa montre et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Tu m'a laissé dormir aussi longtemps !? Il est presque quatorze heures ! »

« Je dormais aussi. C'est toi qui m'a réveillé en hurlant. »

« Ah. Bon. Allons appeler les enfants à table. »

« Ouais. »

Stanley alla se mettre aux fourneaux pour cuisiner quelque chose de rapide : du riz au poulet.

Pendant ce temps, Ford alla appeler les enfants à table. Dipper et Wendy arrivèrent les premiers, et Mabel arriva d'une autre direction, en traînant les pieds, la tête tournée vers sol. Elle faillit percuter son oncle, qui dut faire un pas sur le côté. Mais Ford était fatigué de tenter de l'aider à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas.

Et puis les parents des deux enfants étaient morts, alors Dipper et Mabel avaient juste besoin de temps pour faire leur deuil, c'était normal qu'ils se sentent mal. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça plus que nécessaire. Si Mabel voulait s'isoler, qu'elle le fasse, elle reviendra quand elle sera d'humeur.

Quand Ford alla se mettre à table, tout le monde l'attendait. Après le repas, il alla en forêt chercher le bois qui l'avait blessé, avec pour seule information la description approximative que son jumeau lui avait donnée. Par chance il trouva le morceau de bois, mais davantage grâce au sang qu'à ce que lui avait dit son frère.

Il rentra et descendit dans son labo pour commencer ses expériences. Cela faisait une ou deux heures qu'il était concentré sur ce bout de bois étrange, et il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement du poison, quand Mabel arriva.

* * *

Mabel s'ennuyait tellement.

Elle coloriait l'étoile filante qu'elle avait dessinée depuis au moins une demi-heure, quand elle releva la tête en soupirant d'ennui. Son regard se posa sur son oncle Stan qui regardait la télé en s'ennuyant également.

Elle eut une idée.

Et si elle faisait se rapprocher Stan et Ford ? Comme ça il y aurait une tension en moins sous ce toit, et en plus, peut être que ces deux-là se mettraient à sourire !

Elle se rendit dans le labo. Une fois en bas il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son oncle, qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur elle ne savait quel mystère.

« Hm… Oncle Ford ? » Il ne se retourna pas, et il ne bougea pas non plus.

« Hmoui Mabel ? » il ne la regarda pas.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi en haut ? Moi et oncle Stan ! On pourrait jouer à Donj- »

« Écoute, je suis occupé là. Pas maintenant. »

« Et après ? » Sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

« Ni après. » Il était agacé maintenant.

« Et demain ? »

« Non, j'ai aussi du travail demain. Et tout le reste de la semaine. »

Mabel se détourna, une horrible douleur lui détruisant la poitrine. Elle se souvenait de son père qui lui disait cela, lui aussi, même s'il n'était plus du tout occupé dès que Dipper lui demandait s'ils pouvaient aller jouer au foot dehors.

Elle soupira tristement, ravalant ses sanglots. Personne ne voulait jouer avec elle, mais si en plus elle devenait une pleurnicharde, personne ne viendrait jamais vers elle.

Un souvenir lui revint. Elle pleurait car des enfants l'avaient traitée de débile à l'école, et sa mère lui avait crié dessus : « Arrête de faire ta pleurnicharde c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis ! Ils ont raison tes camarades, t'es pas très futée comme gamine ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Depuis sa naissance, ses parents avaient toujours préféré Dipper. Ils voulaient un garçon, ils n'avaient pas voulu de jumeaux. En grandissant, Dipper s'est révélé être bien plus intelligent qu'elle, et Mabel a juste désespérément tenté d'attirer un peu d'attention sur elle en débordant de joie et faisant le clown. Ça a un peu marché, mais elle savait que ses parents préféraient toujours Dipper, et que ça ne changerait pas.

La seule chose qui la réconfortait, c'était que son frère, lui, l'aimait plus que tout.

Sauf que maintenant, elle n'avait plus de frère. Que lui restait-il alors ? Oncle Ford avait été là pour elle, un peu. Oncle Stan ne remarquait pas vraiment que son sourire était un faux, ou alors était bien trop triste lui-même pour s'en préoccuper. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça.

Mais maintenant, oncle Ford ne voulait plus être là pour elle.

/ Non, tu es parano Mabel là. Il est juste occupé... Juste occupé. Il est très intelligent donc… Il travaille beaucoup, et il n'a pas le temps pour une fille débile comme toi /

Les larmes forçaient le passage, mais elle les retint. Elle remonta les escaliers, et une fois arrivée en haut, elle monta encore jusqu'à sa chambre.

/ Tu es seule. Seule. Complètement seule. Tellement débile, incapable d'être aimée par tes propres parents, et d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, tu les as tués, tu as tué ton père, stupide meurtrière tu mérites même pas de vivre. /

« Je me déteste. » Murmura-t-elle rageusement, comme une simple confirmation de ce qui grandissait en elle depuis quelques jours.

Elle tourna en rond dans sa chambre un moment, avant de se décider à faire un pull.

Au bout d'une heure, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décider de quelle couleur elle allait faire son vêtement. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de le faire. Elle n'avait envie de rien à vrai dire.

Elle se résolu à descendre, peut être aller dehors et traîner en forêt ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Quand elle passa près de lui, oncle Stan ne la remarqua même pas. Wendy lui lança un regard dédaigneux quand Mabel la croisa. Soos l'ignora, tout simplement.

Le trou dans sa poitrine se creusa à chaque fois un peu plus.

Elle se résigna à marcher dans la forêt pour passer le temps, et surtout, pour éviter de ne rien faire et donc de penser à tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, et au fait qu'elle était sûrement la pire personne que la Terre ait jamais portée pour avoir tué son père et être si idiote.

Elle marchait depuis trente bonnes minutes quand elle entendit le rire de son frère. Curieuse malgré tout, et oubliant un instant qu'il la détestait, elle se rapprocha en accélérant le pas.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la stoppa.

Oncle Ford et son frère jouaient dans l'herbe, se roulant et se chamaillant joyeusement.

 _« Tu viens jouer avec moi en haut ? Moi et oncle Stan ! On pourrait jouer à Donj- »_

 _« Écoute, je suis occupé là. Pas maintenant. »_

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle marcha sur une brindille, qui émit un craquement sonore. Les deux garçons cessèrent de jouer.

« Tu as entendu, oncle Ford ? »

« Hm, sûrement un animal. »

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Mabel. Oncle Ford la regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Il savait qu'elle était là. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas à Dipper ? Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de jouer avec elle, au final.

/Qui aurait envie de jouer avec toi, Mabel ? Personne. Personne ne veut jouer avec une si horrible personne ! Meurtrière, tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu ne les mérites pas et ne les a jamais mérités ! Stupide, stupide ! /

« Ah. Bon, on rejouera demain ! Wendy pourrait venir avec nous attraper quelques gnomes pour l'expérience dont tu m'as parlé ! » Dipper semblait tellement heureux avec oncle Ford. Comme si personne n'était mort au final.

Mais oncle Ford allait dire non. Il avait bien dit à Mabel qu'il était occupé avec son travail le lendemain, il allait dire non, n'est-ce pas… ?

 _« Et demain ? »_

 _« Non, j'ai aussi du travail demain. Et tout le reste de la semaine. »_

« Oui, bien sûr ! On fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu serais occupé demain ? » Après la remarque de Dipper, Ford regarda Mabel, qui, pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, le fixait.

Il secoua la tête. Elle était très heureuse, elle. Et forte. Comme Stan. Dipper avait vraiment besoin de lui, par contre.

« Oui, mais j'ai tout mon temps quand il s'agit de toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul… Pas après ce qui est arrivé… »

Dipper détourna le regard. Ford sourit faiblement, un sourire sans joie.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu sais. Tu as parfaitement le droit. »

Dipper laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis un autre, et encore un autre alors que son oncle le ramenait contre lui et se mettait à le bercer doucement.

Mabel, pour sa part, ne savait plus que ressentir. Elle hésitait entre se haïr ou haïr tous les autres.

La douleur de l'injustice se mua peu à peu en rage bouillonnante. Mabel ramassa une pierre et la lança de toute ses forces sur son oncle et son frère. Elle frappa son jumeau dans le dos, et il gémit en se retournant vivement, juste assez vite pour voir la mine horrifiée de sa sœur.

/ J'ai blessé mon frère… Il ne me pardonnera plus jamais maintenant ! /

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

/ Comme s'il t'aurait pardonné un jour. Personne ne te pardonnera jamais, le monstre. /

Mabel s'enfuit.

/ Évidemment que tu fuis, lâche comme tu es ! /

Elle finit par arriver au Shack, et elle fonça dans sa chambre. C'était affreux. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et cette jalousie dégoutante. Elle méritait juste de mourir.

/ Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas soulager le monde du poids que tu représentes ? /

Les larmes n'étaient plus là. Elle était incapable de pleurer. Complètement incapable. Comme si elle avait oublié comment évacuer ses émotions.

A la place il y avait cette rage, indescriptible, bouillonnante et informe. Cette rage qui se battait pour sortir, qui lui donnait envie de crier, de hurler à cette injustice. Elle voulait ses parents, elle voulait son frère !

En parlant de frère… Dipper ouvrit la porte sans toquer et marcha dans la pièce, restant tout de même loin de sa sœur, qui lui tournait le dos.

Il dit d'un ton ennuyé :

« Oncle Ford m'a demandé d'aller voir comment tu allais. Apparemment tu vas bien. Et même si ça ne va pas, tant mieux. »

Mabel ne répondit rien, se retenant de toutes ses forces. Se retenant de quoi ? D'exploser, peut-être. Mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle craquait.

Là, elle pouvait tenir, tout allait bien.

Tant que Dipper partait sans rien ajouter, tout irait bien.

Mais Dipper ne s'en alla pas. (Nous avons déjà parlé de la chance des Pines, souvenez-vous.)

Et Dipper parla. Ou plutôt murmura.

« Tu es une meurtrière. »

Mabel se tendit au maximum tandis que ces derniers mots résonnaient dans son corps, répercutant une douleur incroyablement insupportable.

Elle le savait. Elle savait ce qu'elle était. Mais l'entendre dire par son propre frère, c'était juste trop.

Quelque chose craqua. Tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait bien en fait. Rien n'avait jamais été bien.

Mabel senti son cœur fondre, brûler, se briser en milliards de morceaux tout en se faisant poignarder de toutes parts.

Mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Et Dipper partit.

Elle resta debout un moment avant de décider d'aller se rafraichir le visage à la salle de bain.

Quand elle entra, son regard fut attiré par le rasoir d'oncle Stan.

Brillant, posé sur le rebord du lavabo, comme s'il l'attendait.

Fascinée, Mabel l'attrapa. Elle le fit tourner dans ses doigts.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces personnes qui se faisaient du mal à elles-mêmes.

On lui avait dit que ces personnes y trouvaient du réconfort. Que cela leur faisait du bien.

On lui avait dit que ce n'était pas forcément pour se suicider. Que ces personnes faisaient attention à ne pas couper trop profond.

Le rasoir tournait et retournait entre ses doigts agiles. Elle alla fermer la porte à clé.

Elle passait et repassait ses doigts près de la lame, sans pour autant appuyer.

/ Est-ce que ça fait vraiment du bien ? /

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger soudainement, alors que les dernières étincelles de joie quittaient ses yeux assombris.

/ Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. /

Elle appuya son doigt le plus proche de la lame contre cette dernière, et coupa.

La douleur envahit aussitôt la zone de la blessure, et, fascinée, elle vit une, puis deux gouttes de sang s'échapper de son corps.

/ Comme des larmes impures. /

Et cela lui fit du bien. Un intense soulagement commençait à naître en elle. Alors elle remonta sa manche, tourna son poignet vers le ciel et posa le rasoir sur sa veine la plus apparente.

/ Attend Mabel. Tu dois d'abord les faire sourire. Si tu coupes ici tu risques de mourir. Coupe juste un peu. Pour te faire du bien. Pas mourir. /

Alors elle descendit le long de son avant-bras, jusqu'à être à mi-chemin entre le coude et le poignet.

Une.

Deux.

Des pas dans l'escalier.

Trois.

Les pas se rapprochent de la salle de bain.

Quatre.

Quelqu'un toque. Mabel sursaute.

« Je suis occupée ! » Son ton était tendu, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'y ferait même pas attention.

« C'est Ford. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien de spécial, attend je libère la place dans quelques minutes. » Seul le silence suivit, alors elle continua.

Cinq.

« Non laisse-moi entrer. »

« Non. »

« Je dois te parler. » Mabel ne répondit pas.

Six.

Ford reprit : « Tu n'avais pas à agir comme ça tout à l'heure, ton frère est affecté par la mort de vos parents et c'est normal. Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que tu agisses comme ça au lieu d'aider ton frère à se remettre. Stan aussi a besoin d'aide. Et toi tu nous attaque égoïstement ? À quel point es-tu égocentrique pour faire ça à ton propre jumeau ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais une meurtrière. » Mabel souffla ces mots si bas que Ford ne les entendit pas.

Sept.

« Alors maintenant écoute et comprends moi… » Mais Mabel ne l'écoutait plus, et alors que le flot des paroles de son oncle se perdait dans la tempête de ses pensées, sa colère revint en force.

/ Qui est-il pour me dire tout ça ? Mon oncle ? Mais depuis quand ? C'est Stan mon oncle ! Lui il est… Il est celui qui m'a pris Dipper ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé Dipper le préfère à moi ! Depuis le début c'est de sa faute si je me retrouve seule ! Si Ford n'était pas là même Stan passerait plus de temps avec moi ! /

La rage s'intensifia et en instant, Mabel brisa le lien fragile qui s'était tissé entre elle et son oncle Ford.

« J'aurai dû appuyer sur ce bouton. »

Le brouhaha qui encombrait ses pensées se tut. Mabel se rendit compte à ce moment que ce dernier venait de son oncle. La rage était déjà envolée. Il ne restait plus que ce liquide carmin qui s'échappait d'elle, un intense regret, et cette pensée affreusement vraie :

/ Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, désormais. /

 **oOoOoOo**

Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez me frapper ?

... Je crois que je vais changer de sujet.

Bref, c'était un chapitre un peu personnel à écrire pour moi. Faut savoir que je me vois beaucoup dans le personnage de Mabel. En moins rayonnante et douée avec mes mains on va dire XDD

 **Ce dont je voulais vous parler,** c'est de ma façon de traiter les personnages. Je cherche ce qui les bouleverse le plus, et tente de les faire plonger avec ça.

Pour Stan, je pense que c'est clairement la famille, et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi il pleure son fils et non son neveu x))

Pour Mabel, vous l'avez compris, ce qui importe c'est que tout le monde soit heureux, et en plus de ça elle se sent coupable par rapport à la mort de ses parents

Pour Dipper, c'est cette fameuse phrase "Trust no one" (Ne faites confiance à personne) écrite dans le journal 3, et ce qu'il pense que sa soeur a fait.

Pour Ford.. eh bien, c'est compliqué. Il est intelligent, et a un peu moins de sentiments que les trois autres bouts de choux. Je veux dire, il a un coeur, oui ! Mais il voit les choses avec plus de recul et de logique. ça me complique tellement la tâche ! Mais je pense qu'il se fait un peu un devoir de "réparer" tout le monde. Et puis c'est mon personnage préféré ! et je pense aussi qu'il voudrait que sa relation avec son frère s'améliore. (c'est pas gagné mais pas impossible non plus si vous voulez mon avis)

 **Une review, un avis, un conseil ? Il reste des fautes ? Sur ce, à la prochaine, ce sera sûrement le week-end prochain ;D**

 **( j'ai besoin d'une/un bêta )**


End file.
